rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
King Crimson
| período = 1969 – 1974 1981 – 1984 1994 – actualidade | xénero = rock progresivo | selo = Island Records, Atlantic Records, E.G. Records, Virgin Records, Warner Bros. Records, Discipline Global Mobile, Caroline Records | membros = Robert Fripp Adrian Belew Tony Levin Pat Mastelotto | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.dgmlive.com/ }} King Crimson é unha banda fundada polo guitarrista Robert Fripp e o baterista Michael Giles en 1969. Soen ser catalogados como unha banda de Rock progresivo, a pesares de ter incorporado á súa música influenzas moi variadas, dende jazz, música clasica e experimental ata sicodelia, New Wave, hard rock e folk. Historia Orixes King Crimson formouse en novembro de 1968 en Inglaterra por Robert Fripp e Michael Giles, despoi da disolución do seu primeiro intento de grupo chamado Giles, Giles and Fripp, no cal tamén tocaran con Peter Giles, o irmán de Michael. Os músicos recrutados por Giles e Fripp para a súa nova agrupación foron o guitarrista Greg Lake, quen faría de baixista e cantante, o letrista Peter Sinfield e o compositor Ian McDonald. En 1969 o grupo debutou como teloneiros dos Rolling Stones nun concerto en Hyde Park, e gravou o seu primeiro disco, In the Court of the Crimson King, en outubro. Tambén realizaron a súa primeira xira por Europa e Norteamérica. A finais dese ano surxiron tensións e diferencias creativas que desembocaron na saída de Michael Giles e Ian McDonald da banda, quenes ao ano siguiente gravaron un álbum co nome de McDonald and Giles. Anos setenta Robert Fripp con Greg Lake e Peter Sinfield continuaron King Crimson momentaneamente como trío, e foi así como gravaron en 1970 o seu segundo disco, In the Wake of Poseidon, no cal incorporouse ao grupo o músico Mel Collins, e tamén participou o anterior socio de Fripp, Peter Giles. Greg Lake abandonou a banda no mes de abril, debido ao carácter de caudillo de Fripp e á constante imprevisión en canto a composición e elaboración dos seus temas sen unha liña determinada, para formar con Keith Emerson e Carl Palmer o grupo de rock progresivo Emerson, Lake & Palmer, e deixando a King Crimson sen vocalista ata que Gordon Haskell tomou ese lugar e tamén o de baixista para Lizard, o terceiro álbum de la banda, tamén de 1970. Haskell xa gravara con King Crimson en In the Wake of Poseidon, na canción "Cadence and Cascade". Andy McCulloch tocou a batería en Lizard, ademais da participación de Jon Anderson do grupo Yes nunha das cancións. Haskell e McCulloch abandonaron a banda pouco antes do lanzamiento de Lizard, deixando a King Crimson sen vocalista, baixista nin batería. Fripp comezou entón a audicionar a novos músicos para suplir os postos vacantes. O batería Ian Wallace e o vocalista Boz Burrell foron los seleccionados e coma ningún baixista convenceu a Fripp, decidiu sinxelamente ensinar a Burrell a tocar o baixo. En 1971 realizaron o cuarto álbum da banda, Islands. Ao rematar ese ano Peter Sinfield abandonou o grupo, e entón os membros restantes realizaron en 1972 unha nova xira chamada Earthbound coa plena intención de disolver a agrupación ao rematala. Pouco despois, co material grabado desa xira, Fripp editou o disco Earthbound, o seu primeiro álbum en directo. Sen embargo, despois da xira Earthbound, Collins, Burrell e Wallace abandonaron King Crimson para unirse a Alexis Korner nunha banda chamada Snape. Fripp outra vez buscou a novos membros para rearmar a King Crimson. O primeiro elixido foi o percusionista Jamie Muir, quen dende antes xa fora considerado por Fripp como un posible membro para o grupo. O seguinte foi o vocalista e baixista John Wetton, a quen Fripp coñecía dende o colexio. Wetton tamén fora considerado anteriormente para ser membro pero o seu ingreso non se concretara. O ex-baterista de Yes, Bill Bruford, foi o seguinte elixido, unha decisión que foi criticada por moita xente, xa que Bruford abandonou Yes, un grupo de gran calidade e moito potencial, por King Crimson, que xa tiña un historial de moita inestabilidade e moi impredicible. O mesmo Bruford revelou que estaba máis interesado nos fins artísticos e que por elo ingresara en King Crimson. Finalmente, David Cross foi seleccionado como executante de viola, violín e teclados para reinventar o sonido da nova agrupación. Comezaron a traballar en 1972 e para o seguinte ano concretaron o seu novo álbum, Larks' Tongues in Aspic. Muir abandonou King Crimson pouco despois da edición de Larks' Tongues in Aspic. O grupo embarcouse entón nunha nova xira por Europa e Estados Unidos. Esta etapa de King Crimson caracterizouse pola influencia que recibiu da nacente música heavy metal que se estaba a desenvolver principalmente nos Estados Unidos e en Gran Bretaña. A guitarra de Fripp amosouse máis agresiva, así como a batería de Bruford, que soaba máis potente. A finais de 1973, o grupo preparou o seu seguinte álbum, Starless and Bible Black, que estivo rematado a principios de 1974. Este disco convertiu ao King Crimson desa época no primeiro en manterse intacto durante máis dunha xira e máis dun disco. A maior parte do disco foi gravado en concertos durante 1973, con só dous temas gravados en estudio ("The Great Deceiver" e "Lament"), outro dos temas foi só parcialmente gravado en estudio ("The Night Watch"), o cal demostrou que King Crimson era esencialmente un grupo para tocar en vivo. Fripp sempre considerou axeitado capturar a atmósfera e a enerxía das presentacións en vivo e por elo gravou as cancións nos concertos. David Cross comezou a cuestionar o seu lugar no grupo. O seu rol coma violinista fora máis importante ao principio desta nova versión de King Crimson, pero a progresión e a agresividade musical que manexaban nese intre reduxeron notablemente as súas contribucións ao son da banda. Abandonou o grupo cando comezaron a gravar o seu seguinte álbum, Red. Discografía *''In the Court of the Crimson King'' - 1969 *''In the Wake of Poseidon'' - 1970 *''Lizard'' - 1970 (Island/Atlantic) *''Islands'' - 1971 (Virgin) *''Larks' Tongues in Aspic'' - 1973 (Island/Atlantic) *''Starless and Bible Black'' - 1974 (E.G. Records) *''Red'' - 1974 *''Discipline'' - 1981 *''Beat'' - 1982 *''Three of a Perfect Pair'' - 1984 *''THRAK'' - 1995 (Virgin) *''The ConstruKction of Light'' - 2000 *''Happy with What You Have to Be Happy With'' - 2002 *''The Power to Believe'' - 2003 Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de Inglaterra Category:Bandas de rock progresivo